


catalyst

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Mentor Severus Snape, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: One small change, and the whole world shifts with it.





	catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 055, chance.

“You wanted to see me, professor?” Harriet shifts from foot to foot before his desk; despite the acerbic comments he gives all the other Gryffindors, she’s been spared the sharp edge of Snape’s tongue, but maybe her luck is about to run out. 

Snape steeples his hands as he stares at her, unabashed. “You have your mother’s eyes,” he finally says. “Did you know that?”

“Yes... sir,” she remembers to add.

“She was a brilliant Potions student.” He gives her the tiniest sliver of a smile. “Perhaps you could be too... with some guidance.” 

After a moment, Harriet smiles back.


End file.
